


the sleepover incident

by hwoozi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Outing, Fluff, M/M, anyway i just Love clothes sharing so i wrote this fic, not in a scary or bad way mostly just.....embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwoozi/pseuds/hwoozi
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata have a sleepover and an embarrassing moment the next morning involving a few of their teammates.





	the sleepover incident

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up i haven't written fic in uhhhhh 7 years but i tried my best here yall go

So, it probably wasn’t Hinata’s fault since nobody could have seen all this happening. They had just been hanging out in Kageyama’s room watching movies— _actually watching_  them—with the laptop squished between them on the bed when  _somebody_  had spilled his juice all over his pajamas (Hinata) and was consequentially left with no clothes to sleep in. Not a big deal really, since between the two dating for over half a year and changing after practice they didn’t feel too embarrassed seeing each other without clothes. So Hinata just cleaned up and borrowed a sweater to throw on over his boxer briefs so they could go back to their sleepover without him freezing to death.

Hinata makes his way back from Kageyama’s dresser and leaps onto the bed, managing to land on top of Kageyama and nearly knocking the laptop off until his boyfriend grabs it, yelling a strangled, “Be careful before you kill us both, idiot!”

“But I wanna cuddle with you,” Hinata laid on his side and pouted at Kageyama. He rolled his eyes, but changed their positions so that Hinata was pulled back against his chest and the laptop was in front of both their faces. Kageyama threw his arm over his boyfriend’s hip and they snuggled into each other’s warmth as they continued the movie tangled up together.

This weekend was one of their few chances to be alone since Kageyama’s parents went to visit family out of town, so the boys wanted to make the most of the time they could spend together without worrying about any parents or siblings coming to bother them. The boys spent the day together practicing volleyball (obviously) and then decided to attempt a brownie recipe, although neither of them had ever done much cooking by themselves before.

While they managed to follow the steps well enough, the kitchen and the two boys were a mess of baking ingredients. Hinata had accidentally touched his hair with his ingredient covered hands more than a few times while Kageyama was somehow very clumsy when it came to handling anything that wasn’t a volleyball; the result was a pan of brownies in the oven and about twenty-five minutes to get somewhat cleaned up.

Kageyama reaches down to wipe his thumb across a smear of brownie mix right under Hinata’s bottom lip and lifts his hand up to lick the chocolate off. When he meets Hinata’s eyes he realizes how he must have looked just then and he can feel his cheeks getting warm as Hinata smiles his “I’m about to say something dumb” smile.

And he does, “You know… we could help each other  _clean up_  while the brownies are baking.” Hinata says it with the coyest smirk, as if he was being clever and not just an obvious dork. So of course, they could have cleaned the kitchen, but they just start kissing instead because no matter how lame Hinata is, Kageyama is just as lame and kind of can’t ever refuse his cute boyfriend.

Kageyama leans down and places a soft kiss on Hinata’s waiting lips. He can taste brownie ingredients on top of the usual taste of the soft skin of Hinata’s mouth, and he licks slowly across his bottom lip making Hinata gasp softly. Kageyama backs his boyfriend against the counter and they pause their kissing so that Hinata can hop back onto the counter to sit on an open spot. Kageyama moves to fill the space between Hinata’s knees and get as close as he can while he wraps his arms around Hinata’s waist and moves his head to places kisses on the side of Hinata’s face and down his jaw to his neck.

Hinata giggles and pushes Kageyama’s face away with his hand, “Stoooop—you know that tickles!”

Kageyama laughs and starts to back up. “Oh, you don’t want me to kiss you? I guess I’ll just…”

“Wait, no!” Hinata yells as he circles his legs around Kageyama’s hips to pull him back towards the counter. He laughs at his boyfriend’s surprised face and puts his arms up around his neck to pull him in.  When they kiss again it’s deeper but still slow and soft, and it carries on until a loud alarm goes off, startling them both.

Hinata picks up his phone and turns it off. He yells, “They’re done!” and pushes Kageyama out of the way so he can grab the pan with oven mitt covered hands. The boys decide to forgo cutting the dessert into pieces and just take the entire cooled down pan upstairs after they finally clean up the kitchen.

By the end of the night (and after Hinata's juice accident) they managed to make it through roughly two and a half movies and almost the entire pan of brownies before they couldn’t hold their eyes open any longer.

It’s still somewhat early the next morning when Kageyama wakes up to loud knocking on the front door. He trips a little getting off his bed, then pulls on sweatpants from the floor and heads towards his bedroom door glancing at Hinata, who had barely moved at all, before heading down the stairs to see who was bothering him on a weekend.

He’s still running his hands through his bedhead when he opens the door and is greeted by the sight of four of his upperclassmen. Suga, Daichi, Asahi, and Nishinoya all crowd up on his doorstep, but Suga is the first to speak up after saying hello.

“Hey, Kageyama! Sorry if we woke you up, but we were all meeting up to hang out and we decided we wanted to get some practice in at the park nearby, but we don’t have a ball… and your house was the closest,” he smiles bashfully as if to say sorry, “So, could we possibly borrow one? You could come play with us if you want!”

Nishinoya jumps in, “Yeah, come with us! We gotta keep these old guys in shape,” he lightly smacks Asahi’s sternum with the back of his hand as he’s talking. “You’re not busy, right?”

“Well, uh, I actually have plans today but if you guys need a ball I can go grab one real quick,” he says while rubbing the back of his neck nervously, hoping that it doesn’t seem rude to turn his teammates down. Kageyama turns around quickly to go get it from the closet as the others peek in curiously and, following Nishinoya’s lead, step into the entrance of the house and close the door while they wait.

It was only a couple seconds later though that they heard a set of footsteps slowly make their way down the stairs before they were greeted by the sight of a very sleepy looking Hinata.

A very sleepy Hinata in what appears to be a very large sweater and nothing underneath it to cover his bare legs.

Without sparing a glance towards the entryway full of teammates, Hinata rubs the corner of his eye with one sleeve covered hand and half grumbles, half whines “Tobioooooo, where did you goooo? I thought we were sleeping in today?”

The sounds of his voice jerks Kageyama out of his rummaging through the closet. He jumps around to face the tired boy and then steps out of the closet, turning to look at the four still standing by the door, now with their mouths dropped open and unable to speak. Kageyama  _immediately_ realizes how they must be interpreting the underdressed boy in front of them, and he can feel his entire face and ears quickly becoming warm with a blush.

Hinata sees his boyfriend looking to the side and turns to see, to his surprise, his friends standing and gaping in his direction. Nishinoya is looking back and forth between Kageyama and Hinata and finally looks back to the other boys to see their reaction. Daichi looks embarrassed and is refusing to make eye contact with anybody. Asahi has gone completely red and Suga has covered his mouth with his hand, though Nishinoya can see that he’s trying to hide a smile.

Kageyama speaks up, “Uh, okay, I—“

“What are you guys doing here?” Hinata asks excitedly, bouncing on his feet a bit like he wants to run forward and greet his friends. But before he takes a step, he pauses and looks from his friends’ shocked faces to his own state of dress. His face lights up with panic, “Wait, I should—“

Nishinoya finally explodes “Holy shit! Shouyou, were you guys—“and is quickly interrupted by Kageyama.

“We weren’t doing anything! Hinata just got something on his shirt last night and had to borrow mine and nothing else happened!”

“That’s what you guys wore to sleep though…?” Asahi says quietly and then immediately looks as if he regrets speaking up, but they still hear him and Hinata makes a sound.

“Oh!” He lifts the hem of his borrowed shirt with both hands, exposing his neon green underwear and some of his stomach, much to everybody’s slight alarm. “I’m wearing something underneath! There's boxers,” he then drops the shirt and points to a slack jawed Kageyama, “and he always sleeps without a shirt so that’s normal.” Kageyama makes a noise like he's dying and covers his face with his hands in defeat.

Suga can’t hold himself back anymore and, somehow managing not to sound  _too_ amused, asks “So we get that you guys didn’t…do anything but I think what we all wanna know now is if you guys are maybe dating…?”

“Yeah, I mean, what we’re seeing now doesn’t look like it was just a friend kind of sleepover,” Nishinoya runs up to Hinata and ruffles his already wild bedhead, “You’d tell your favorite senpai if you were dating somebody, right?”

Hinata looks back at Kageyama and opens his mouth but doesn’t know what to say. They did talk about telling their friends soon so it was probably alright to do it now, but before he says anything Kageyama speaks up, “Um, yeah, we’re dating. We wanted to wait for a bit before telling the team, but we were going to soon…” The redness that had taken over his face for the last few minutes had gone down a bit, though he was looking down sheepishly as he spoke. “I…don’t know whether or not you guys think we should wait to tell the team or anything…”

“You can do whatever makes you feel comfortable!” Suga jumps in, “We’re all cool with you both dating and you can tell whoever you want, whenever you want. We won’t say anything before you do, we promise!”

Kageyama looks relieved, and before either him or Hinata can say anything else Daichi says, “Well, we should probably get that ball and go,” which makes Kageyama jump back to attention and turn to quickly grab a ball. He goes to hand it to him and hears Nishinoya say quietly to Hinata, “You gotta tell me how this happened, Shouyou! This is so exciting,” he’s got a huge grin on his face and Hinata looks surprised, but quickly nods.

“I’ll text you later!”

“Good!” He lightly slaps the other boy’s back and bounces back to the front door, “Let’s hurry to the park you guys!” Nishinoya begins to herd them out the door and turns back to wink at the boys right before closing the door, leaving Hinata and Kageyama alone again and slightly stunned from what just happened.

Hinata is contemplating how there definitely could have been worse ways to tell their friends about him liking boys and that he was  _dating his best friend_ when he realizes Kageyama is stomping towards him, eyebrows furrowed but looking kind of ridiculous instead of menacing since he was only wearing a too long pair of sweatpants and his hair was flattened down on one side of his head from sleep. Before Hinata can escape, his boyfriend grabs him by the shoulders, “Why—“he huffs a bit,”—did you have to come down here looking like  _that_?” He lets the air out of his lungs and deflates, moving his arms to hug Hinata to him and buries his face in the side of Hinata’s neck. “That was so  _embarrassing_  I thought I was gonna die because our upperclassmen thought they caught us having sex and then you  _showed them your underwear oh my god why_ ,” he keeps grumbling and Hinata huffs a laughing into his hair.

“Jeez it’s not that bad! At least you’re wearing pants.”

“Shut uuup. I can never look at them ever again.”

“Well, we still have practice on Monday so good luck with that.” Hinata pats his boyfriend's butt twice and pulls away a little to look at Kageyama’s face, “And we could probably go ahead and tell the rest of the team… if you’re ready for that.” He looked down, nervous that his suggestion would upset Kageyama, but he felt his face being pulled up so he was looking right into his pretty, dark eyes.

“No, don’t worry about that, really. I was just embarrassed that this is how our first time telling anybody went, but now that some of them know it shouldn’t be that hard to tell everybody else, right?” He smiles a small, genuinely happy smile that makes butterflies explode in Hinata’s stomach, then says, “I’m so glad you’re my boyfriend… I want everybody else to know so I don’t have to hold back every time I want to hold your hand or kiss you goodbye after practice.”

Hinata thought his heart was gonna explode with love.

He lets out a soft “oh” and buries his face in Kageyama’s chest, too overwhelmed to actually reply. Kageyama squeezes him and they stand there for a minute  just comfortable with each other.

When Hinata feels like he can look at his boyfriend again, he reaches down and laces their fingers together.

“So… we still have the rest of the day together and I don’t know about you, but I’d like to maybe go back to bed,” and he squeezes his hand before letting go and turning to head back upstairs. He stops at the bottom of the steps and looks back at Kageyama. “You coming?” and he suddenly pulls the soft sweater over his head and throws it at Kageyama’s face, cackling and practically sprinting up the stairs.

Kageyama yanks it off his head and immediately chases his boyfriend up to his room where he will inevitably tackle Hinata onto the bed and they’ll forget all about their teammates for the rest of the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess if u liked that then maybe check out my tumblr @hwoozi and send drabble requests mayhaps


End file.
